


Don't Let Them Stop You...

by WriterHoku



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2, tlm2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst to Fluff, M/M, Sex mentioned, Smut, angsty, depressed bois, small details, soft boi, starts with sex so get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterHoku/pseuds/WriterHoku
Summary: Rex gets gay panic attack.Emmet helps him get through it.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, Remmet, Remmex, Rexmet, Vestcest - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Don't Let Them Stop You...

_“Mmm, Rex! Please, harder!” Emmet begged as Rex thrusted quickly._

_“Whatever you say, baby! Oh shit, you’re so tight…” Rex grunted. He thrusted harshly, making sure his dick slammed into his younger self’s prostate._

_“F-f-f-fuck!!” Emmet moaned loudly as he came. He moaned more and more as Rex kept thrusting repeatedly._

_“Oh Emmet!” Rex moaned as he came deeply inside Emmet._

_“I love you so much…” Both whispered in unison, and both softly kissed one another._

\---

It was 4 am. Rex woke up in a sweat. He knew his past self had to get his 8 hours of sleep a night. Since they both slept at 12 pm, due to their ‘fun’, Rex had a good 4 hours until Emmet would wake up.

The older man’s hands were shaking. His face, sweaty. His eyes, wide open.

_‘Did I just fuck myself?’_

_‘Am I still bisexual?’_

_‘Oh god Rex, you are....'_

_‘You’re not supposed to be… You’re supposed to represent masculinity… You should be hooking up with hot women, not your past self…’_

Thoughts about the humiliation he would receive if he came out as Bi, maybe even gay, would ruin his image, and those thoughts flooded his head. Everyone, including Emmet, saw him as a tough fighter with high levels of machismo and confidence. Rex tried to calm himself down by telling himself that nobody needed to find out. The more he thought about it though, the more he realized that if Emmet and him were to be a thing, that he would be extremely affectionate, publicly and privately. 

Rex began to stress out. He can’t fall in love again. Less with a man. Even less with his past self!

The man thought more about his image than his own emotions. The toxic masculinity phrases had resonated in his corrupted mind. 

He couldn’t stand laying down next to a peaceful Emmet while he was this stressful wreck, so he solemnly got out of bed. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Rex walked into the bathroom, already illuminated, and was greeted by his reflection in the mirror. He saw his dark eyebags, his messier than normal messy hair, the hickies on his neck, and scratches on his shoulders. 

He sighed, and looked at his hickies with shame. 

“This kid… he’s gonna be the end of me…” Rex told himself. 

He still kept thinking about the “playful” night. The moans that were echoed throughout the ship. The amount of times Emmet pleaded for more. How rough he was…

Rex broke that train of thought by washing his face with cold water. 

All the raptors were asleep, leaving Rex to be all alone. He didn’t want to wake anyone up.

He left the bathroom, and went to the kitchen. Out of stress, Rex used a huge amount of strength to close the door. It slammed extremely loud, the sound echoing throughout the whole ship. 

“Holy shit…” Rex whispered. 

“Who the hell is out here at 4 am!?!?” Emmet kicked the bedroom door open. He held a stool in his hands above his head, ready to hit any enemy in the ship.  
“Emmet! Calm down, it’s just me!” Rex pleaded, as he held his arms up. 

“Rex?! Why are you awake and making so much noise!?” Emmet asked, putting down the stool.  
His voice echoed a bit through the hallway. 

“Let’s go back into our room. We might wake up the raptors.” Emmet said softly, tugging on Rex’s hand. 

The older man’s hand flinched at the sudden touch. He avoided Emmet’s gaze, “Go back to sleep, Em.” 

“You okay, Rex?” Emmet asked with sincere care. Rex looked back and tried to shoot his signature smirk, but found himself flustered instead.

Rex looked down at his attire, which consisted of Emmet wearing a RexVest™. He also had dark blue underwear, but nothing else. His vest was unbuttoned, which showed off all his hickies and bite marks all over his neck and shoulders. 

Rex saw it so hot. He felt even worse for like what he saw. 

Emmet was so flustered by Rex’s look. Emmet bit his lip as he scanned the master builder from head to toe.

Rex had an unbuttoned RexVest™ , and shorts, with small dinos printed on in a pattern. Emmet loved every part of Rex’s body, from his chiseled features, to his eyebags.

Emmet giggled softly, “C’mon ya big goof, let’s get back in bed.” He walked back inside their bedroom, expecting Rex to follow along.

 _‘Back in bed…,’_ that phase just bounced around in Rex’s head.

 _‘How can this idiot be so chill with me? How can easily accept, falling for himself… Sure, we’re basically two separate individuals, but still…’_ Rex mentally questioned. 

He just stood there, looking down. He was so focused on his thoughts, to the point where he didn’t notice the younger man walking up to him. 

Emmet softly placed his hand on Rex’s cheek. The master breaker looked up at him in shock, and was even more surprised when Emmet kissed him. 

The master builder figured some love was what Rex needed right now, but in actuality, it was the last thing he wanted from Emmet. In retaliation, Rex pushed Emmet away.

With more force than he intended to. 

Emmet ended up falling back, landing on his back. He groaned in pain, as he tried to lift himself up, with no avail.

He looked up at a scared Rex with mournful eyes. 

“Why’d you do that?” Emmet cried. His eyes, beginning to water up.

“I didn’t.. You weren’t supposed to…” Rex kept mumbling. 

“Just… leave me alone…” He guiltily commanded. He walked away, ashamed and nervous.

Emmet managed to get up, and before Rex was out of his sight, he called him.

“So what?! You’re just gonna leave me, after our amazing night together?!” The young man cried, a tear falling from his eyes.

Rex stopped walking. He wanted to turn around, run up to Emmet and hold him, tell him how he truly felt. He also wanted to die in shame and guilt.

“Rex! Speak to me! I know you love me, so why won’t you listen to me!” Emmet cried. He fell down to his knees. The floor was as cold as a freezer, but at that point, Emmet didn’t care. He hugged himself, and sobbed softly. He gazed directly towards the metal floor.

_‘Am I just a sex toy to him, now?!’_

_‘Did he even care about me last night?’_

_‘Am I that worthless?!’_

Emmet’s head began to fill up with self-deprecating thoughts. He cried harder when the voice inside his head got louder and harsher.

Rex looked back at his younger self. Emmet looked exactly the same as when he was in Un-dar. 

The master breaker sighed, knowing he’d have to help him. Rex slowly walked up to Emmet, his sobs getting louder with each step.

Emmet saw his feet in front of him. He refused to look up Rex when he called him. Rex leaned down onto one knee, and lifted Emmet’s chin softly.

Even with his face directly pointed at Rex, Emmet still looked away, too enraged to look at him.

“Emmet please. Listen to me.” Rex softly said. He sat down on the cold metal floor, looking at Emmet with a distressed expression. 

Emmet worked up the courage to look directly into Rex’s eyes.  
Rex sighed once more.  
“Em, I’m sorry. It’s just that.. Us. me and you.. I find it really weird. I’m basically fucking myself. You’re so chill, and you’re so… you! I can’t even do that. People see me as this cool, heterosexual player, so, I’m just worried. I don’t wanna be humiliated. I’m… scared to be with you.”

Emmet let a tear drip down.  
“Rex… I find it weird as well, but as long as it’s love, I don’t care. Let the people make fun of me. I love you, and I know you love me as well. If you want to keep it secret, then so be it. Don’t let societal pressures bring you down, Rexy. Also, sure, you’re bisexual. It’s ok. People who won’t accept it are just scared to find out the truth. They’re scared to find out they were wrong.” 

The master builder gave the raptor trainer a smile full of hope and faith.

Normally, Rex didn’t cry. He didn’t give affection to anyone, but in that moment, he pulled Emmet into a hug. He hugged him as if he would die if he let go.

Rex let just one tear fall from his grieving eyes. Emmet hugged him back, feeling safe.

“I love you so much, Emmet.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first attempts at a fanfic! I hope y'all liked it! <3


End file.
